The Big Friendly Titan
by heirofblack
Summary: Eren is a young orphan who believes he has no hope in his future. All this changes when he is whisked away in the night by a giant creature who needs his help.
1. Chapter 1 - Midnight Kidsnatching

Eren couldn't sleep.

The moon shone bright through the window onto his pillow as he lay still trying to fall asleep.

All the other children in the dormitory had been asleep for hours. All except Eren.

The house was silent. No voices could be heard. No footsteps either.

The street outside was silent as well, not a sound to be heard anywhere.

Eren had heard of this time of night from the other children in the house, when all the people in the land are fast asleep and the dark creatures of the night come out.

Eren sighed with annoyance and climbed out of bed to close the curtain properly so the moon light would not shine so strongly onto his pillow.

Just as he was about to pull the curtains shut, he looked out the window onto the street.

Everything was deathly still and a strange mist had settled upon the village. The houses looked crooked and pale as if they were houses in a fairy tale.

As Eren's gaze travelled further down the street, he saw something that made his breath catch.

A tall dark figure was walking slowly down the street, peering into the windows of each house.

It crouched down due to its tremendous height, why Eren figured it must be at least 14 metres tall.

Eren froze with horror as the figure continued its walk down the street, its enormous feet landing so softly on the ground barely a sound could be heard.

As the figure straightened its body, its face was illuminated in the moonlight.

Eren gasped in horror. It had piercing blue eyes, and pale hair that fell in its face.

What really horrified Eren was the mouth on the grotesque creature. Its mouth contorted and stretched longer than he thought was possible with the ends nearly reaching its ears. Its body a mixture of reds and whites. Eren realised with a sickening thought that the giant creature's body was skinless.

Eren quickly climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over him, hoping if the creature looked in the window, it would appear that he was sleeping, or that there was no one in the bed.

He waited. His thumping heart breaking the deathly silence.

He took a small look from under his blanket and screamed though no sound came out.

A looming hand closed in on him from through the window and grabbed his blanket with him inside and carried him out of the window.

Eren thrashed about, trying to break free but the creature had too strong a grip.

The giant creature began to run, faster than Eren could imagine was possible. He could hear the wind racing past from inside his blanket.

Eren shuddered and prayed to every god he knew of that he would die a quick and painless death.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^_^ Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't :D Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I wasn't too sure if anyone would like it… Replies to the reviews of the previous chapter will be featured at the bottom of this chapter. All reviews will be answered at the end of the next chapter from now on ^_^**

* * *

As the giant ran, the pace didn't seem to change. Eren could feel a pattern, every two seconds would feel like flying, and then a sudden jolt would be felt before the flying sensation would occur again.

Eren concluded that the giant was running at an incredible speed and each stride must cover over a hundred metres.

All of a sudden he felt a huge jolt and the flying sensation lasted for much longer than normal. He could only conclude that the giant had jumped a great distance.

The boy looked around from within the confines of his blanket and found a gap that he could look through. As he looked out, he gasped.

He could see miles upon miles of grass with scattered trees. Never before had he seen so much empty land from within the confines of his home in Shiganshina.

Could it be possible that the giant had jumped right over the wall? That would explain the particularly large jolt he had felt earlier.

Eren quickly pulled his head back inside the blanket, the wind rushing past him so fast he feared it would rip his head off.

Eren felt the pace slow down and gradually came to a slow walk. Eren looked out the blanket and saw a village approaching.

He saw the giant approach a small house isolated from the village and he suddenly felt like he was being dropped. He ducked inside the blanket and tried to brace himself for the fall.

He landed with a painful thud. He felt himself -blanket and all- being dragged along the ground. He didn't dare look out of the blanket.

Suddenly the blanket was pulled off him and Eren rolled on to the ground.

He looked around and found himself in a small wooden hut with a blonde girl looking at him blankly.

"Get off the floor." The girl spoke to him.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, it was short. I apologize. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to include too much in this chapter as I haven't decided some key points to the story yet...**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **252015** – I'm so glad you like it :3 Here's an update for you ^_^

 **DarkFireNyx** – I shall try my hardest to be deserving of your expectations :D


End file.
